


Stuck to You Like a Gum

by Marenol



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-posted on quotev ew, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I Tried, I am not that good with english so expect mistakes, Love, Nightmare is a dick, No Smut, Reader is a high schooler, Suggestive Themes, end my suffering, idk - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform, what did i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenol/pseuds/Marenol
Summary: You have 5 locks because of two reasons.Firstly, and obviously, because of the demon children.And secondly-"Wow, you really LOVE them don't you?" A mocking voice comes from behind you.Yeah, the locks neither work against the children norHIM.Nightmare the king of darkness or something like that.You sometimes wonder if he is the one helping children getting inside. Well, they mostly leave cookies but that is like a bribe to silence you so you won't tell their parents.





	1. Beautiful Day

**Author's Note:**

> Time to start a new book instead of finishing my other works hahaha!

It was a beautiful day outside. Emerald green grass shining in the sunlight swaying slightly as breezes pass. Birds screaming their lungs out as children tortured unsuspecting people passing by clinging to them as they manipulated them into playing their little game and somehow forcing them into wearing princess outfits.

You look at their new victim from the window as you sip your freshly made coffee, watching the man with a big beard and curly hair being forced into the princess outfit as he screamed for someone to help.

As you said, it was a beautiful day to be INSIDE.

You just wished they 'played' at the children park instead of your goddamn front yard.

You do know almost all of them but you swear every day a new one appears.

One of the children that you know of was named James if you remember correctly.

Oh god who were you kidding, his name was literally carved into your head because he somehow manages the set the toy ducks on fire in your little 'lake' as they called it.

Even though that lake was created not too long ago by their new little **monster** friend, quite literally and figuratively, that sang so badly a forgotten creature, or surface monster whatever you call it, came out of the forest behind your house and blew up the FRONT garden, resulting in a big crater.

Yeah, you were too lazy to cover the crater but you didn't need to as they filled it with water.

Your windows were closed but somehow you could still hear their squeaky voice clearly.

You look at James's golden hair as it shined under the sunlight looking with big blue INNOCENT eyes and a beaming smile at you.

Just like a wolf in sheep clothing.

You close your eyes, sigh and open them again to be only meet with the same demonic smile now closer almost right at your face if there was not a window separating you.

You startle and spill your coffee on you.

It f*cking burns-

"MISS Y/N-" You close the curtains hurriedly ignoring the pain and hurriedly ran to the door to lock all of the five locks.

Yeah, you have 5 locks because of two reasons.

Firstly, and obviously, because of the demon children.

And secondly-

 **"Wow, you really LOVE them don't you?"** A mocking voice comes from behind you.

Yeah, the locks neither work against the children nor **HIM**.

Nightmare the king of darkness or something like that.

You sometimes wonder if he is the one helping children getting inside. Well, they mostly leave cookies but that is like a bribe to silence you so you won't tell their parents.

You turn to him and see him leaning against the wall in his all glory. 

His glowing cyan eye looking at you with amusement as he smiles annoying the heck outta you. You look at the carpet only to see it is stained with his goop.

You already washed the damn carpet five times this week.

You crouch down and he looks at you with confusion his smile falling for a second.

 **"What are you doing-"** You pull the carpet with all your newfound determination and fierce as he tries not to fall to the ground, his hands flailing in the air and manages to hold on to the door frame at the last second and he looks at you with an enraged expression.

His smile becoming more monstrous the temperature in the air dropping below zero.

 **"You are pushing your luck-"** You roll the carpet on the ground until you come to a stop at his sneakers and the shoelaces he didn't fucking tie.

You grab the carpet, get up and go back to the living room his angry footsteps following and stop in front of the window that has coffee stains now.

 **"Oi, I'm gonna snap your neck if you don't stop right now!"** He shouts at you and grabs your shoulder roughly making pain shot through your body but you ignore him and open the curtains then the window. You wince as the screams of the man becomes more clear. For a second you are caught of the guard and even Nightmare stops for a second to look at what's happening.

You don't know why you are surprised as you see a demonic circle around the man that was drawn with crayons and paint.

"Oh Miss Y/N and his ugly boyfriend hi!" Your neighbor's kid Stella calls out to you waving and soon others joining as well.    

Your eye twitches at the word boyfriend. 

Nightmare forcefully pushes you out of the way as he yells from the window to the kids.

 **"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU LITTLE-"** You don't let him finish his sentence as you pull him back and throw the carpet out of the window while yelling.

"Free carpet!" All of the kids stop their demonic ritual and rush with joyful squeals and screams as they start fighting for the carpet.

You can see the man in the background trying to run with his princess dress.

"Ewww there is poo on this!" Suddenly all of the children scream and make disgusted noises.

Hurriedly before closing the window, you yell at them once more

"It was Nightmare!" 

Just as you turn behind he slams you to ground with his tentacle as he tightens his grip on your throat.

You struggle to get free but to no avail.

 **"You really don't know your place, do you?"** He growls at you and squeezes you and you can no longer breath.

"Don't you have a-anything else to d-do?" You somehow manage to grit out.

**"What can I say? Your pain gives me joy."**

You glare at him and his calm smile turn into a more sadistic grin.

"Oooooooo!"

Both of you look at the window and see the kids squished their faces against it.

"Get a room you two." One of the kids manages to say with a muffled voice.

Nightmare slashes the window with his tentacle, breaking the window and resulting in children screaming and running away.

You pass out from the lack of oxygen.

A beautiful day indeed.


	2. Liquid Soap

"I am serious don't you have anything better to do?" You harshly whisper to the shadow near you through your teeth while smiling to not look so suspicious. 

Your smile looks like someone stabbed your pancreas several times. 

The shadow does not respond but that oh so familiar 'lmao I enjoy your suffering' aura returns. You sigh irritated and leave the corner at the hall you were standing and start making your way to your classroom when people started to give you weird looks considering you were smiling while standing in a corner creepily. 

People don't pay attention to you when you pass them but they shiver as the aura follows you.

You internally scream as you enter your classroom to see chaos.

Typical.

You make your way to your seat at the back of the class while dodging flying erasers. Actually not exactly the back of the class since your seat is in front of the back seat. All of the back seats are taken by emos.

You, unfortunately, experience emos in the first person since every god damn class you can hear sigh's coming behind you very depressively. You place your bag and take out your notebook and book along with your pencil case.

"Y/N!!!!"

_CRASH_

Someone crashes you and your desk falls to the ground as you try not to fall as well.

Your items are on the ground and you stare at them. You turn to the energetic redhead near you. She has a big smile and you can see her green eyes shining. Her glasses look like they are about to fall off and her wild curly ponytail looks like a birds nest.

"I missed you!" She smiles brightly and you can feel your soul going out of your body while she hugs you.

God, you prefer Nightmare over her.

Her smile turns sadistic and you try to escape from her tight grasp sweating.

"You still didn't answer my question~" She tightens the hold over you like a f*cking python.

"You **_are_**  coming to the party this weekend right?" She then lets go of you and stands straight clasping her hands behind.

"After all, I am pretty sure there might be someone who would be _reeeeally_ sad if you didn't go."

_'Please not again.'_

She looks to the ground with a sad look on her face like the damn manipulator she is.

"And you know what this person would do right?" She looks at you but you can't see her eyes because of her shining glasses like in some stupid anime.

She smiles then just bluntly states the thing she always uses against people.

"They would share all of your primary school photos, especially the bee incident one oh also don't forget the pumpkin incident, easter incident and-" She goes on and on. At this point, you are horrified and scream internally.

_'Stop forcing mE TO SOCIALIZE!'_

She then turns at you that sadistic smile plastered on her face.

"So you are coming right?" She tilts her head and you nod rapidly. She smiles brightly and yells a 'Yahooo!' jumping. She then sheepishly rubs the back of her head.

"Anyway, I need to go and invite more people, see you at the party!" Your eyes follow her as she goes to the seat near the door who there sits a boy with neon pink hair. His expression changes from annoyed to horrified in a few seconds.

That sadistic girl is Angela. She somehow became friends with almost _everyone_ at this school in primary school. You have no idea how the hell is that possible but you can't question it that much. This led into her having blackmail for literally everyone. 

You are the luckiest considering she enjoys torturing you the most forcing you to socialize at any time and place. She somehow is always at the center of trouble and she probably thinks dragging you along is pretty fun.

You now start to think you are like a lamp for sadistic little parasitic moths that feed off your negativity and displeasure draining every bit of your soul. After all, there is Nightmare too, quite literally giving you nightmares almost every night and feeding on your fears and now he decides to make your life hell even at the daylight.

You have a feeling he is laughing at you from the shadows.

You pick your desk and organize your stuff once again. Just as you finished the teacher enters the room very loudly.

"GOOOOOD MORNING STUDENTS! I SEE YOU ARE ALL... BEAR-LY AWAKE HAHAHAHAHAHA-" No one laughs except the teacher who laughs at his own joke and continues to laugh. 

There is a bear plush in his hands.

"Anyways let's get to class!" You admire his strong will and enthusiastic personality considering he does this every. Single. Day for his class only to be met with the same response.

He then proceeds to throw the bear plush, and that resulting in toy hitting your head.

 

Finally its time for lunch. You took the little sandwich you made and go to the toilet to eat in peace. Yeah, it's not that great but the toilets are surprisingly clean because the school has like 13 cleaner. Probably because of the crazy students but you think it's still a little bit overboard.

You eat at the toilet because the lunch area is generally full and there are food wars going on normally. You would've eaten at your class if it wasn't for the emos sitting there and ranting about their personal life sometimes and boy is it awkward listening to them while trying to eat.

You open the door and sigh relieved for being empty. You go to the last stall away from the door and open the door.

You stare dumbfounded at Nightmare sitting in all his glory over the toilet seat his chin in his hand with his grin on his face.

**"See something you like-"**

You close the door on him and walk to the door you first passed, wanting to be away from him as possible. You close the door of the stall and sit on the toilet seat. You then start to open your sandwich and take a bite.

When you look at the ground you see slime like tar coming to your stall. You lift your legs and continue eating your toast while hugging your knees with one arm.

You now start to think it might have been a bad idea to go to another stall instead of leaving but who can blame you? You didn't want to be intimidated by him though you kinda started to regret your actions.

The black tar-like substance forms that familiar skeleton that you dread to see.

You are now stuck with him.

In a bathroom stall.

It's a tight place.

He is blocking your escape path.

He smirks almost reading your mind. You cant help the heat rising to your face as well as with your annoyance.

**"I really liked that friend of yours. What was her name again?" Of course, he does.**

"Her name is Angela." He chuckles.

 **"Maybe I should ask for blackmail material from her."** All the color from your face drains as you think about Angela and Nightmare working together. 

He just laughs at your expression and takes a step towards you and you try to get away but you can't and he just smiles, mocking you.

You don't notice the bathroom door opening.

His eye for a second goes back but then you are again his target.

He takes another step.

You panic and stuff the toast to your mouth. He looks at you with an expression saying  'Really?' his grin faltering for a second. He could feel your fear vividly and it was addicting even if it was so small.

You looked like a chipmunk to him and he did find that cute, not that he would ever tell you that. 

He rolls his eye and takes another step and you chew the toast more furiously.

He chuckles.

 **"Aww, are you really that afraid of me?"** He mocks as he invades your personal space trapping you completely. He puts his one hand on the wall while his other hand brushes your cheek and you shiver. His hands are cold as always. 

You would know, after all, he did pierce through your stomach with those hands while holding you with his-

He suddenly turns his head to the door of the stall and you startle because of him. You look at him confused because of his disgusted expression.

You listen more closely.

_SNIFFFFFF_

Wait, what.

_SNIFF~_

What the f*ck.

You now share the same expression as Nightmare. 

_'Who the f*ck is smelling cocaine?!'_

_SNIFFFF SNIF SNIF SNIF SNIF SNIF SNIF-_

**"Okay stop."** From Nightmare's voice, you can tell he is very disgusted if you couldn't understand that from his expression.

_CRASH_

Then you hear the door opening quickly and with the sound of footsteps fading.

How can someone sniff that loudly the hell?

...

You look at him and he looks at you and at that moment bell decides to ring.

"So uh can I go now-"

**"No."**

 

 

"How wonderful of you to join us Y/N, care to share why you are so late?" You stand there awkwardly trying to come up with a better explanation than 'Oh just the h̶o̶t̶ skeleton monster who tortures me in my sleep and also who probably fell into a tarpit decided to trap me in a bathroom stall while I was eating'.

Yeah no.

"Uh, sorry I-"

Then suddenly the neon pink haired male's hand shots up to the air and because of how fast he raised his hand his books fall to the floor.

The class doesn't even care as everyone continues to talk loudly only a few paying attention to what's going on.

The teacher who you don't care enough remember her name sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"What is it, Mark?"

"She was in the bathroom stall with a male!" Suddenly everyone's eyes lands on you quieting down and you tense starting to panic.

"oOOOOOOOOOOOO" As the whole class say this you can feel the blush on your face as well as with Nightmare's laughter.

You are pretty sure even Nightmare joined to the 'let us annoy this person to the death by saying oOO without giving them a chance to explain!' with the class.

"Wha- how the hell can you know that in the first place-" Then you came to an abrupt stop.

"wAIT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS SNIFFING COCAINE!" You scrunch your face in disgust and shock. The whole class erupts into chaos.

"Okay calm do-"

He suddenly stands up with the look on his face as if you accused of him with killing a dog while pointing his finger at you angrily.

"oKAY, FIRSTLY I WAS NOT SNIFFING COCAINE! I WAS SNIFFING THE LIQUID SOAP!"

Even the teacher comes to a halt and the whole class becomes deadly silent.

Until a faint voice speaks.

"Tch now I need to find a better blackmail material."

Silence ensues.

"That does not explain why you were in the women's bathroom!" You yell at him.

He yells back.

"Look men's bathroom doesn't even have soup because they f*cking uSE IT TO CLOG THE DAMN TOILETS!"

"OKAY BOTH OF YOU, TO THE PRINCIPAL!"

 

 

"So you are saying is-"

"HE SNIFFS COCAINE!"

"WHA- NO I TOLD YOU I-"

"ENOUGH!" Both of you shut up and look at the old principal who should be at a nursing home.

"I am not going to give you suspension _or_  start an investigation because both of you are good at your classes and I believe both of you to not do such things." You relax a little bit but still challenge the boy who you didn't know his name until early.

You try to send the message 'f*ck you Mark' through your eyes.

His eye twitches and opens his mouth-

"But I want you two to give each other something." He snaps his mouth shut and you turn to the principal with the look of 'as if I would buy sh*t for this lowly being'.

Mark snarls beside you. 

Nightmare is really rubbing off of you.

The principle rolls his eyes.

"Just buy a nerf gun or something." You sigh angrily and Mark just 'hmph''s.

No way you are going to buy something for him.

"Now go, I need to beat this level on Candy Crush. I am like at level one thousand three. Bet yo mama is at level thirty or something."

Then the principle takes his phone out and makes hand motions gesturing for both of you to get out.

You get up but stop as you see a cyan blue eye at the corner of the room with a grin in the shadows.

You start to panic and make hand gestures for him to go away.

His smile widens.

_'Goddamnit-'_

Mark crosses his arms and huffs cockily. You look at Mark from the corner of your eye but don't take your eyes off of Nightmare completely because you don't want to take your eyes off of him in case he did something.

"My mom is at level three thousand two hundred eleven. Get on her level scrub."

"Detention."

You snort.

"Wha- you can't be serious-"

"That's right I'm not serious. I am principal."

...

For f*cks sake-

"I beg of you Nightmare f*cking take me." You murmur to him and you swear you can hear his laugh ringing in your ear at your suffering.

 **"Your suffering is so amusing~"** A shiver goes down your spine. You can feel his breath at your neck but you know that's not possible and probably your mind is playing tricks on you.

"But seriously both of you have detention."


	3. Rainfall

You sit at your favorite cafe drinking your favorite drink while trying to ignore Nightmare who sat across you playing with his phone with a bored expression.

"Hey Y/N you were late today. Normally you would come here just after school what happened?" You look at the nice waitress who was named Jenna. Her long braided black hair swishing as her dark chocolate eyes sparkle. You smile a little bit and your brightens a little.

"Sorry I had things to do."

**" By 'things' she means me."** You turn your head 90 degrees so fast a bone pops in your neck. Your face is blushing and you are panicking trying to form one rational sentence. 

He just smirks at you.

You hate him.

Of all the things Jenna could do or could've said she decides to shoulder bump you winking non-stop.

"I hope it was protected, though I didn't know you were into skeletons-" You push her face away while the burning embarrassment on your face took a new degree.

You feel like you are on fire and feel a lite bit dizzy. Damn him for frustrating you so easily!

"Hmm, but you are a skeleton how does that even work?"

"We didn't do _anything_  I was just in detention." You somehow manage to squeak out and you can feel your embarrassment growing because of your voice.

"Hehe I see, I see any way I guess I'll leave you two alone now bye~" You tighten your grip on the table making your knuckles white.

**"What's wrong _pet?_ "** You snap your eyes to him gritting your teeth as sudden anger flares within you.

"I am not your _pet_."

He tilts his head and you can feel something slithery grabbing you by your ankle as it continues to go up. You look under to see his tendrils pointing at you with its dangerously sharp edge.

**"Then what are you? Are you my slave? You are nothing but a pet. I toy with you as I feed off your emotions and you can't even stop me."** He laughs at you while squeezing your legs to a degree that will probably leave bruises.

You hate that you are weak.

You hate that your hands are shaking right now with fear.

You hate that your eyes are now stinging while you hold yourself not to cry because of your anger.

You hate he is **right.**

You suddenly feel another tendril of his on your face and it lifts your chin a bit as he leans closer to your face. His tar covered tentacle rubs your cheek a little bit.

**"What's wrong are you going to _cry?_ "** You just bit your lip and he suddenly lets go of your face.

The fear in you is fresh and there is a loud ringing in your eyes. You feel dizzy as if you are going to faint. There are black dots clouding your vision and you can't think clearly.

You _**hate**_  that you can't control your emotions around him. Its as if he is messing with them. Leaving you completely vulnerable.

He chuckles darkly as he goes to play with his phone while you take shaky deep breaths.

You hate showing weaknesses in front of someone.

Especially in front of **HIM**.

 

It's raining.

Great.

You stand in silence with Nightmare in front of the cafe. No one really is on the street except passing cars from time to time. It's surprisingly relaxing watching the rainfall slowly.

If it wasn't so cold it would've been perfect. Just today morning it was so hot you came to school with the sleeveless shirt of the school with its famous sludge logo on. They did have strict dress codes after all even though you think it is stupid.

A wind passes you by and you shiver.

**"You can wait inside you know?"** You don't bother to respond to him. He sighs heavily.

You feel a weight on your back as you look at Nightmare slowly but he is not looking at you. You slowly take the thing he dropped on you and see it's his hoodie. You are kinda surprised he would give this to you. You look at him from the corner of your eye and see he also wore a sleeveless shirt as you can see his ribcage a little bit with his bones and they surprisingly don't look sticky, unlike his clothes. You slowly wear his strangely comfy hoodie on you.

You feel warm.

And wet.

Damn his strange goopy substance but you can't really complain because of how tired you are. Constant nightmares really do that to you as you suddenly feel very sleepy. The stickiness of his hoodie is not a very comfortable feeling but you are used to it.

Used to **_drowning_**  in it helplessly.

You glance at him sideways only to see he is still not looking at you. You kinda wish you got to see this side of him more often. Then surely you wouldn't mind being with him more.

...

You... You really are afraid of being alone, aren't you?

Dying alone?

While nobody cares about your death.

You even go far to find comfort in a sadistic monster.

You don't want to be forgotten like a-

Suddenly you feel a hand on your head and you startle from your daydreams to look at Nightmare's bored expression.

He starts petting your head.

You can't understand what he is trying to do. 

Wait, is he actually... Trying to comfort you...?

**"What are you looking at? Doesn't pet owners pet what is theirs?"** His smirk plastered on his face.

Suddenly you feel anger spark in you again as he calls you a damn pet and without thinking you run into the rain pulling his hood up to protect your head while trying to ignore the stickiness on it.

Nightmare stands there for a bit looking at your now fading figure in the rain. He steps up a little bit to feel the rain on his face as he stares at the grey clouds covering the sky little droplets of rain falling to his face. He just sighs tiredly.

**_'I really am bad at this aren't I?'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo fun-fact I actually have 11 chapters ready but I'm too lazy to post it-  
> Like with my other book Soul Vessel haha.


	4. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might make some people uncomfortable-  
> Read at your own risk.  
> Suggestive themes?? (not really?? maybe???)

You really shouldn't have run in the rain like that but in your sudden anger, you didn't think about the consequences of your actions. Now here you are laying on your bed while a pounding headache tries to split your skull open.

You tiredly look at the clock beside your head and see that you missed school. You can't bring yourself to care that much as you close your eyelids slowly once more. You are shaking even though you are under your blanket. 

_It's so cold._

You open your eyes and stare into nothingness and wonder.

You wonder how it feels like when your parents look after you at the times that you are sick.

You imagine your mother looking at you with a kind smile.

Your father making you a nice hot soup.

Then you bitterly laugh.

_You don't even think they know your face._

You slowly get up from your bed and stand up, your legs are wobbly and you feel like you are going to faint as your head starts to spin. You shakily take a step. Then another and another. You somehow managed to get to the door but you feel like dying, you cant see clearly. _It's so cold, so cold, so cold_ why did you even get out of the bed?

You are shaking badly, teeth clattering because of it.

You try to take a step forward only for your vision to get clouded. You cant even progress that you are falling until someone catches you.

You hear someone 'tsk' ing at you barely.

 **"You really shouldn't have run off in the rain like that."** You are too tired to respond. He picks you up bridal style but you jolt as his cold hand cames in contact with your skin. You kinda regret sleeping with your shorts and your sleeveless pajama. They were a set and you wanted to wear them together but maybe wearing them after a shower wasn't the best idea considering you were in the rain not too long ago before taking a shower.

You try to escape his grasp weakly but he doesn't even budge as he slowly walks towards your bed and puts you inside the blanket and you immediately try to get warm away from his hands but still shaking.

He then crouches down to your level and sighs closing his eye.

You look him in the eye and glare weakly at him.

 **"I really am not experienced in this kind of stuff. I mean I am better at causing pain than looking after people."** He once again looks at your pitiful expression and seeing this makes him sad? Angry?

He really isn't one with these kinds of emotions considering he didn't feel these towards people until recently.

**"So am I suppose to make you some soup?"**

"I-I'll s-sneeze o-on y-you."

 **"Eh fair point."** He shrugs but it feels weird to not have his jacket on. Nightmare stands up and sees his jacket on the chair dripping. He then goes to pick it up and wears it. He'll admit he can actually control the dripping but the reactions of people to his negative substance are too good to pass. 

Nightmare leaves your room before taking one last look to your shaking form. He knows you are actually burning despite your constant shaking, he did touch you while holding you so he knows that he should get something like a cold cloth for you. 

...

Okay, he might've looked a few things on the internet before making his presence known but it wasn't that he was worried about you or anything. He just wanted to make sure his feeding source stays alright.

He goes to the kitchen to start making a bowl of soup and soon starts making it after digging for the ingredients around your kitchen for the soup he is planning to make for you.

 

 

 **"Oi, your soup is ready."** He looks at you bored but you don't respond to him and just continue to shake, eyes shut. Nightmare is known as a pretty impatient person and you can understand this as he starts tapping his foot repeatedly.

He sets the soup next to your clock and crouches to see your face.

Your face is white as a paper but your cheeks and nose are bright red. He starts to poke you repeatedly. Until you sluggishly push his hand, well more like he lets you and you open your eyes a little bit. He can't help but look into your E/C eyes. He really likes their color when they shine or when they are directed towards him with emotions because that's when your eyes gain a new kind of light in them that he adores. It doesn't matter which emotions you look at him with. Nightmare doesn't care if its with anger, annoyance **_or..._**

...

Nevermind

He just wants them to be directed towards him.

He picks up the soup and sits on your bed. So now what? Is he supposed to give you the soup and wait for you to eat or should he feed you? You shakingly reach out for the soup but if you take the bowl from him you are bound to spill it on him or yourself and he sure as hell doesn't want to burn because of the damn soup. 

 **"Open your mouth."** Your hand drops to your side and he can see you are looking at him confusedly. Nightmare sighs more impatiently.

 **"I am going to feed you. Open your _mouth_."**  You open your mouth but its probably to refuse him so he angrily shuts you before you can even talk.

 **"Just open your god damn mouth."** He takes a spoonful of hot soup and whiffs to it, to make it more eatable for you and you just watch his actions. Though Nightmare is pretty sure you can't even comprehend what's going on.

He then gestures for you to open your mouth with his hand and you slowly but surely comply and it seems like your shaking got worse.

He then carefully feeds you and watch as you slowly swallow it.

Nightmare continues feeding you for a while until you turn your head and get in a coughing fit. He rubs your back slowly as you cough like you are going to puke your guts out.

Suddenly your phone starts to ring and you look at it tiredly. You slowly reach out to your phone but just as you were going to touch it Nightmare takes it from you. You glare at him weakly.

"D-don't-"

He just rolls his eye and just answers the phone and takes it to speaker mode.

 **"Who is this?"** He asks irritated as usual. You are already sick and he doesn't want to deal with this. Maybe he should just hang up on their face.

"Hello, I was meaning to speak to Miss Y/N." He notices an old male is speaking that sounds familiar.

 **"Well, you can't because she is badly sick right now."** He retorts kinda angrily. You try to take your phone back by pulling his sleeve but he just catches your hand by the wrist with his free hand, glaring at you. From the way his eye widens you can tell he is telling- no demanding you to stop.

You stop pulling but you don't let go of his sleeve.

"Oh, I hope she gets better soon then, though she was just fine yesterday." He sounds a little bit suspicious.

Nightmare tightens his hold on your phone and grits his teeth angrily. He is not sure why he suddenly got defensive and angry but he sure as hell can't care about it now.

 **"She was in the _rain_."** He can hear the person on the other side saying in the lines of 'I see, I see.'

"If you don't mind me asking who might this be?" He stops and looks at you and suddenly and you are unnerved by his smile.

You start to tug his sleeve again but his response is to just tighten his hold on your wrist.

 **"Oh I am her mas-"** You suddenly tug harder and he stumbles not expecting that with your weakened form.

He chuckles after a while.

 **"I am just a friend of hers."** You just look at him unamused. He really enjoys messing with you. Your emotions are addicting and he can't help but want more. He especially likes it when they change so suddenly. Your fear gives him a sick pleasure with your screams but he can't help but also want you to feel affection towards him. Unfortunately, his sadistic side wins the war against himself most of the time.

"Ah okay well I am her Principal and tell her, her friend will give her gift when she next comes to school." 

 ** _'Gift? Is he talking about that boy...'_** He just says **'I understand.'** before hanging up. He places the phone on the side of your bed again and lets go of your wrist. 

He looks at you while you shake like a leaf under the blanket.

Nightmare puts his hand on your forehead and watches as you immediately try to escape from his cold hands but you are too weak to shake his hand away and he chuckles a little bit as he watches your squirming form. You are burning in a degree that should be not normal for a human. 

Then an idea comes to his mind as he smiles wickedly and takes his hand away from your forehead. You don't even bother to open your eyes as you shakily turn away from him.

He stands there looking at your weak form. He enjoys when people succumb to his power weakly while he tears them apart. That look of helplessness in their eyes at last moments of their pathetic life makes him happy. He chuckles darkly. You kinda remind him of that right now.

He really loves when people are weaker than him.

You feel someone raising the blanket and you just try to get away from the cold that is now entering inside.

You feel someones weight near you and before you can comprehend what's happening you feel cold hands pulling you towards someone's chest. They tangle their legs with yours and they are _so cold, so cold-_

You immediately struggle to get away because it's so cold you start to shake uncontrollably.

"L-l-let g-g-go." You mumble over and over again but the person behind you just chuckles pulling you more into them as they snuggle to your neck and you whimper because of the freezing cold of their cheek. You feel like fainting, the coldness enveloping you. You feel someone hugging you from behind as they touch your forehead with one hand. You try to shake them off but you are too weak to do anything and they just pull you closer to them as you try to struggle to get free from their hold.

You are freezing.

You feel sad, angry, and many many more emotions because of the cold aura now surrounding you. You feel like there is a big weight on your soul.

_stop_ **stop** _stop_ **please** _it's_ **so** _cold-_

You start to shake more, teeth clattering.

 **"Ssh."** You hear someone whispering to your ear and you shiver more.

 **"You can't escape me~ just try to sleep."** You are too tired to try anything as you go limp against their arms and they just pull closer your shaking form. 

The cold is killing you but you are too weak to move so you try to sleep as someone hugs you from behind caging you in their arms.

You just want to be warm.

You shake against them as slowly you lose your consciousness and your shaking decreases.

Nightmare looks at your now less shaking form in his arms. He just 'hum' s satisfied as he once more cuddles to your neck while smirking.


End file.
